Seven Minutes
by BlklightPixie26
Summary: Some things can be learned in seven minutes. Other need a bit more time, a closet and a quidditch pitch.


Author's Note: I am not the owners of the characters. They belong to the wonderfully brilliant JK Rowling. I would, however, like to thank a few people. Naturegal13 for being so patient with my mistakes and being the best beta I've had in a long time. StarShineDC, Becoming-Obsessed, and GoblinKC for just being themselves. If you haven't read any of their stuff, go read and enjoy!

Spoilers: I refuse to know that Snape died. He is being taken care of by Lucius and he will live blast it all!

"A bloody closet?" an angry voice exclaimed.

"That is usually where they put you for this game," came a frustrated voice. The owner didn't even want to be there to begin with.

A blonde eyebrow went up. "Is there something I don't know?"

Harry sighed, his fingers working his temples as he tried to stave off the headache that always came. "Two people go in and it's usually a time where either you are totally enjoying it, or can't wait to get out. All depends on the two that are in the actual space."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Wait, you are telling me that when they sent Pansy and Granger in here?"

A subtle nod was all that the brunette could give. Another migraine trenching itself deep, made him just want to go find somewhere darker and less noisy. "More than likely those two were doing things that I am not even sure I want to know about."

Draco shook his head. "She's usually a little more particular."

"Liquor does that. Last time Blaise kept hitting the walls so everyone thought he and I were up to something." Harry said, just barely able to keep a groan covered.

"What is your problem?"

"Just need to get out of here and somewhere quiet." He bit his lip as his head throbbed.

Draco watched him. "Potter?"

"Too much stress and noise. It feels like my head is going to leak out of my ears and my stomach is not enjoying the throbbing." He cast a tempest charm. "Two more minutes and you can go gloat that you won."

"How long has this been going on?" he hissed.

Harry rested his head back carefully. "Started out around the end of fifth year and got worse around the battle here."

He frowned, hearing the doorknob. "This talk is not finished," he growled and walked out.

The brunette forced himself to get up and leave the darkness. He waved his friends off and made his way to the bathroom bringing up whatever was in his stomach. The throbbing didn't stop but at least the noise around him was gone. It took him a little bit but he managed to make his way outside and settle on the quidditch pitch. Cool night air let him breathe and Harry just laid back, closing his eyes.

Black robes moved around until their owner finally found what they were looking for. He growled, going to the other who was spread out as if it was natural to want to be there.

"About time I found you."

"Go way." Harry whimpered curling in on himself.

Draco knelt down pressing glass to his lips. "Shut up and drink. Don't think about the taste just finish it." Harry grimaced at the taste but did as he was told then felt himself be guided down and he rested his head into Draco s lap.

"You better not have done anything." It was hard to tell if he could trust Draco, since he wasn t sure where they stood with each other. Sometimes there was a fragile peace between them and other times it was like there was a war of their own going on. There was too much confusion for him and when he felt as bad as he did, Harry didn t even really want to think about it.

"Hush," Draco said, his fingers working into the back of Harry's neck and up to the base of his skull. Skillfully he worked the tension out of the younger's shoulders, neck and then eased into his temples. Once Harry was nearly a ball of putty, Draco eased his head down into his lap but kept the gentle pressure over his temples. "Just let it all work."

"Why?"

Draco watched him though Harry's eyes were closed. "Contrary to what some think I dislike knowing that you are in pain."

"Used to it. Been used to it for years."

"Not anymore you won't be." Draco kept watch as the potion did its work taking the pain away and allowing Harry some peace. "You owe me another round."

Harry mumbled something and just settled in.

Two weeks later the upper years were in the room of requirement relaxing and enjoying the party. Pansy smirked looking around. "Seven minutes?"

Most of them nodded and Draco raised an eyebrow. He glimpsed at Harry seeing the way the other was trying to get away again. The lack of pain in his eyes made the blonde feel better but he had a challenge of his own for the brunette. He took a drink from the firewhiskey bottle that he had snuck in.

"I challenge Potter."

Pansy smirked. "You challenge him, huh?"

Draco looked between the two. "Yes. I challenge Potter. Though to make things more interesting, I challenge him to fifteen minutes."

"It doesn't work that way Draco." Pansy looked over at him.

"You are not part of the challenge, dear Pansy. I suggestion you mind your own," he stated eyeing Harry. "Well Potter? You've proven that you can handle school and war, think you can handle fifteen minutes of me?"

Harry shifted, rising slowly. "Perhaps it's you should be wondering if you can handle fifteen minutes of me."

The two walked into the closet and Draco turned looking at him. "You haven't been to the quidditch pitch."

"Potions." He rolled his eyes. "Glad Snape made it but now he's making life hell with the size of parchments he expects from me."

Draco stepped forward. "Your eyes look clearer."

"There's this amazing set of fingers in the castle. Takes the tension out and gives me time to just enjoy." Harry smiled

Draco reached back his fingers finding the spots immediately. "And if the owner wished to collect payment for those moments?"

Harry relaxed into the touch. "Depends on the payment."

Grey eyes looked down into green. "Simple. The rest of our time in here and a chance to make you truly happy."

The brunette nodded. "As long as you promise to never stop."

At the end of the fifteen minutes Pansy threw the door open the group staring inside. Draco was resting against the wall with Harry in his lap, shirtless. Gentle kisses were being exchanged as talented fingers eased the tension, even if it wasn't there. 


End file.
